A Change Of Heart
by Whatsy
Summary: Bumblestripe was devastated when Briarlight lost the use of her hind legs.He thought Millie had loved all her kits equally,unlike Blossomfall,who thought Millie only cared about Briarlight. Was Blossomfall right all along? He'll find out when Millie confronts him one night in the forest of something unimaginable. Please read!Rated T for things in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!If I did, I wouldn't be here. To the story!**

**Chapter** 1

_Bumblestripe's POV_

I slowly walked into camp, feeling tired after a long day of hunting.I caught two shrews,two mice, and a blackbird. Brightheart and Cloudtail were sharing tongues by the warrior's den,while Cherrypaw and Molepaw were play-fighting near the apprentice's den.I dropped my catch on the fresh-kill pile and headed for the medicine den.I hadn't gotten the chance to see Briarlight today, Jayfeather would probably have my tail if I came in any later,but Millie wouldn't like it if I didn't see Briarlight.

"Bumblestripe!" Briarlight mewed happily.I touched my nose to her head and purred.

"How are you doing?Did Blossomfall come and see you today?" Blossomfall had promised to see her today.

"She did, but Millie sent her away for no reason,she doesn't act like she really cares about the rest of the Clan ,as long as nothing happens to me."

Briarlight meowed sadly. Bumblestripe knew how much being a warrior meant to Briarlight,but ever since she lost the use of her hind legs she could no longer hunt or patrol the territory.

"Nonsense!Millie would never do that!" Bumblestripe exclaimed.

"Bumblestripe, I think its time you left." Jayfeather came out of the store, his blind blue eyes giving Bumblestripe a hard stare.

Bumblestripe quickly left the den,trying to ignore the weariness in his paws,as he hurried to see if there was a piece of good fresh-kill left.I grabbed a mouse and settled down only to see Millie approaching me.

"Hello Bumblestripe,would you like to share tongues with me after you're done?" Millie mewed formally,like she would do to any other warrior.

"Of course!" I usually talked to us,even though we were warriors,like we were still her kits.

I guess she finally realized we're not kits anymore,I seriously have to tell this to Briarlight and Blossomfall,they'll feel way better knowing that Millie wouldn't fuss over them anymore.

As I drifted off into sleep, my last thoughts were about Millie and how she had acted Millie had realized they weren't kits anymore, but she had acted like Bumblestripe wasn't even her son and she talked about Briarlight the whole time. I think Millie just thinks she has one kit now,she spends all her time with Briarlight, but I don't know what she feels or what she thinks about us anymore.

** Thank you so much for reading!Please review!What do you think will happen in the next chapter?Any suggestions for me?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A paw poked my side, I shot up to see an annoyed Dovewing standing by my nest,ready to strike again.

"Finally,you're up!Really Bumblestripe,who do you think you are, Cloudtail?" Dovewing's fur was ruffled and she bent down to smooth her smelled like pines,but she couldn't have been on the dawn patrol because she was supposed to be hunting today.

"Ready to go when you are!" I purred. Dovewing softened at this and flicked my ear with her tail as we headed out of the den.

"Bumblestripe you're up!" Graystripe,my father,meowed.

"You just missed Brambleclaw,he's off to talk to Firestar, and there's a little two will be hunting with Millie and Icecloud."

With that, Graystripe padded off to Hazeltail and Mousewhisker. I was a little disappointed, I had been hoping to be alone with Dovewing, and I really didn't want to see Millie, let alone be in the same patrol as her!Dovewing must have noticed my disappointment because she licked my ear and said,

"We can go hunting another time, if you like."

"Thanks!" I meowed kind of embarrassed.

I could hear Millie yowling for us,so I hurried off with Dovewing on my tail.

She glared at us and set off. Golden brown leaves rustled under our paws and reminded me that leaf-bare was coming.I playfully flicked a leaf on Dovewing's head and she jumped up in confusion.I purred and she turned her gaze on me, her eyes playful.

"I'll get you for that!"

Dovewing tumbled me over and pinned me eyes locked with mine and it took my breath away,such beautiful eyes...

"Bumblestripe and Dovewing!" Millie snapped,her neck fur bristling.

"You two have been nothing but trouble!I'd expect Brambleclaw to never put you two on the same patrol ever again,if he'd ever seen your behavior!This is no time for play!You're Graystripe's son and I would have expected you to know better, but certainly I was wrong! Can't you be more like Briarlight?!" Dovewing and Icecloud gaped at that stinging retort,and I felt my neck fur beginning to rise._It's only because she compared me to my crippled sister,_I repeated to myself not knowing if I really felt jealous.

"Dovewing,come here with me,Icecloud go back with Bumblestripe,we shall hunt in pairs."Millie ordered,heading away with Dovewing.

When we came back to camp,we had a blackbird,a thrush, and two mice. Dovewing and Millie were in the clearing with Brambleclaw, Dovewing was staring at her paws while Millie was talking rapidly. Icecloud bounded off to find Foxleap and I started to walk towards the deputy to ask what was wrong. Millie now had an angry look on her face and stalked off to the Warrior's den. I saw Dovewing rushing towards me.

"What was all that about?" I asked confused.

"Millie told Brambleclaw about how we were fooling around, but Brambleclaw said it was nothing new for young warriors, and Millie got very angry." She sounded concerned for Millie and anger welled up in my chest._How could Dovewing not be angry at Millie?_

"She'll be alright,although I've never seen her act like this before." I licked the top of her head and went to find Berrynose, Cinderheart,and Ivypool for my next patrol.

While Berrynose and I sprayed the Shadowclan border, Ivypool and Cinderheart checked for scents on our side of the border.

"Hey, this smells like a Shadowclan cat!" Ivypool mewed in surprise. I finished marking the border and came over to a bush with scarlet berries on it.

"It does! And it smells familiar too!" I beckoned to Cinderheart and Berrynose.

"Wait a second I know who that is and there's a Thunderclan scent mingled in there!" I exclaimed.

"It's Tigerheart and Dovewing!"

**Yes I just dared to uncover Dovewing's little secret! How'd you like it? What do you think's gonna happen next? Keep reading and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I** STILL DON'T OWN WARRIORS.**

**Chapter** **3**

"Dovewing and Tigerheart?!" Cinderheart exclaimed. I saw Ivypool look around, she must know something, she was Dovewing's sister!

"Do you know something Ivypool?" Berrynose and Cinderheart turned their attention to Ivypool.

"No,Bumblestripe I don't." Ivypool sounded truthful, but her eyes gave away her guilt.

"All right, we should be getting back, we can report this to Firestar, but we'll never get there if you keep accusing Ivypool,Bumblestripe." Berrynose meowed and started to leave.I couldn't think straight, I didn't understand what this meant._Has Dovewing been meeting Tigerheart in secret?Does she really love me or are we just friends?How could she betray me for Tigerheart? _I tripped over a branch and stumbled to a clumsy halt. Cinderheart looked back, eyes filled with concern.

"Are you alright, Bumblestripe?" She mewed, slowing down to walk alongside me.

"I'm fine!" I snapped angrily and raced to the head of the patrol.

"Wait!" Cinderheart panted, catching up to me,she looked around to see if Ivypool or Berrynose were listening and started to speak.

"I know you love Dovewing, but what if they're not seeing each other?What if they stumbled across each other and Dovewing was defending our border?What if Dovewing accidentally crossed the border and Tigerheart was defending his clan's border?" Cinderheart tried reasoning with me, but I couldn't be convinced no matter how much I wanted it to be true.

"What if they are seeing each other?What if Tigerheart didn't stumble across the border on accident,and instead on purpose to see Dovewing?What if Dovewing crossed the border on purpose to see Tigerheart?" I meowed sadly. I couldn't stand the fact that she would rather have a Shadowclan tom as a mate than me!First the problem with Millie, and now Dovewing can't stay loyal to me?

When we got into camp,Berrynose,Ivypool and I went to Firestar's den, and Cinderheart told Brambleclaw. I kicked the rocks up to Firestar's den in frustration. Ivypool glanced back sympathetically this time, I couldn't be angry at Ivypool, this wasn't even her fault. Berrynose meowed a greeting and Firestar called them in.

"What's the problem?" Firestar turned his green gaze on Berrynose,willing him to speak.

"There's ShadowClan scent on our side of the border and ThunderClan scent mixed in with it." Berrynose mewed.

"And Bumblestripe recognized the scents of the cats, they're Tigerheart and Dovewing." Ivypool added unwillingly.

"Are you sure Dovewing wasn't just sniffing around the border and smelled Tigerheart's scent as well and left to tell another cat?" Firestar looked at all of them.

"Or that it was left from any earlier patrol,Bumblestripe you were in the same patrol as her." Firestar continued. Everybody looked uneasily at each other. We obviously hadn't thought of this before.

"Get the cats from the earlier patrol and tell them to wait in the clearing, Bumblestripe, and the rest of you should head down there too." Firestar commanded.I quickly left the den, closely followed by the rest of the patrol._Great,_I thought despondently,_I have to see Millie again after our encounter._I didn't mind seeing Dovewing as much now, and I felt kind of guilty for feeling that she would rather have another cat, but I wasn't sure yet.I entered the Warrior's den, scenting the air for Millie.

"Millie?" I mewed cautiously, not wanting to wake any other lifted her head and glared at me.

"What do you want?" She spat.

"Firestar wants to see you,oh and do you know where Icecloud and Dovewing are?" I meowed, ignoring her fury.

"Did someone say my name?" Icecloud looked around.

"Yes, go wait in the clearing, Firestar wants to see you." Icecloud groomed herself as fast as she could and left.

"No, I have no idea where your precious Dovewing is,while you go search for her, I'll be in the clearing." With that, she left. I sighed and turned around ready to leave, when I heard Dovewing's voice.

"I'm right here,what's wrong Bumblestripe?" She asked worriedly, getting up from her nest to groom herself.

"You shouldn't have been eavesdropping, Dovewing." I snarled remembering that she was meeting with a ShadowClan tom then I remembered that she might not be meeting with him. Dovewing's eyes were filled with hurt, and I cursed myself inwardly.

"I'm sorry,its just that Firestar wants to see us,so come on." I meowed, waiting for left the den together, just as Firestar emerged from his bounded down the rocks and stopped in front of told Millie, Icecloud, and Dovewing why they were here. Dovewing stared at Firestar with a look of pure horror and shock, as Brambleclaw joined them.

"It wouldn't be the first time two cats from different clans met in secret." Brambleclaw meowed to Firestar. Firestar meowed in agreement. Millie spoke up this time.

"Dovewing and I were hunting by the ShadowClan border and we met Tigerheart, didn't you smell my scent also?" I was going to tell Brambleclaw, but I forgot." Millie mewed apologetically.

"Forgot Millie,or did you storm off in anger?" Brambleclaw asked.

"That's enough,Brambleclaw we've got the information we needed." Firestar meowed to his deputy.

"Next time Bumblestripe,actually all of you,check for other scents too" Firestar headed back to his den calling for Brambleclaw. Ivypool and Icecloud left and the rest of us settled down for a piece of fresh-kill.I decided to take a piece of fresh-kill to Briarlight and eat with her.

"Just what I would expect from you Bumblestripe." sneered Millie.

"Accusing a loyal clan-mate,of something disloyal!Not every cat is disloyal like you Bumblestripe!"Millie meowed harshly and left,once again,to the warrior's den..Every cat was left dumbfounded._How am I disloyal?How can my own mother accuse me of being disloyal?!_Millie wasn't the cat I thought she was. Dovewing was stalking up to me.

"How could you say that I was meeting up with a ShadowClan tom?" Dovewing was furious.

"I never said you were-" I stopped as Dovewing left and settled down next to Cinderheart. I sighed and grabbed a vole.I headed for the medicine den, trying to forget my life.

**Sooooooo,you like?Thanks for reading! Please review, and oh btw join the dark side and get free cookies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Warriors or it would be a story of kitties ruling the I know the mistakes I have made in the story people, so quit pointing them out over and over again or Jayfeather will eat you!**

**Chapter 4**

_**Blossomfall's**_** POV**

I was awoken by the noise of whispering in the den. Ever since we had expanded the Warrior's den, it was hard to get any sleep. Dovewing and Ivypool made most of the noise, they were used to being alone in the apprentice's den, but now they had a bunch of cats trying to get some sleep! Couldn't they shut up already? I scowled and put my head on my paws. I shut my eyes tight and tried to sleep.

"You were almost found out!" I heard Ivypool's loud and angry whisper. _Found out about what?_

"Shh!Do you want the whole camp to hear you?" Dovewing's reply was muffled by the sound of fur.

"Do you two ever stop talking?" Cloudtail snapped.

"Sorry Cloudtail." Dovewing and Ivypool muttered.

"So I should think!" Cloudtail buried his head in his paws and went back to whispering started up again, more quietly this time though. I strained to hear what they were saying.

"You've got to stop meeting him!" Ivypool was desperately meowing._ Stop seeing who?_

"No, I'll go and see him now, too!" I heard Dovewing get up and start to leave the den when Ivypool let out a loud screech. Every cat in the den jumped up including Dovewing and I. _Is Dovewing seeing Tigerheart?_

"Ivypool what's wrong?" Sorreltail was anixously pacing around the den.

"When I woke up Dovewing was gone and I can't find her anywhere!" Ivypool was wailing. Dovewing stayed glued to the spot.

"Did you check the camp?" Thornclaw was asking.

"Of course she did, she's not a mouse-brain now let's go find Dovewing!" Bumblestripe was scraping his claws on the floor.

"Well actually..." Ivypool nervously mewed.

"What is it?" I meowed from my nest.

"I didn't check the camp..." Angry hisses came from all the cats. I just sighed as Dovewing walked in. Every cat went back to sleep, except for me, Dovewing, and Ivypool.

"If you try to leave, this time I will tell everyone that you're meeting Tigerheart!" Ivypool meowed angrily. _I knew it!_

__"Try it!" Dovewing snarled and left the den. Ivypool sighed and got up ready to leave. I quickly left the den and went to the dirt place. I followed Dovewing's scent trail and it led me straight to the ShadowClan border. I heard distant voices and sped up my pace.

"I can't believe Ivypool would do that!" I heard Tigerheart's furious meow.

"Yeah, and Bumblestripe told everyone that I was meeting you!" Dovewing was telling Tigerheart everything._ I thought you liked my brother!_ I hissed softly.

"I think you're too close with Bumblestripe,Dovewing." Tigerheart was telling her.

"There's no one else I could love more than you Tigerheart." I heard Dovewing purr. Suddenly, Dovewing stiffened.

"Do you smell that?" She tasted the air again. I ran through the forest quickly when I heard Dovewing call my name. I ran so fast that I didn't see the badger in front of me.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I've been busy. Thanks for reading and review and don't you dare point out my mistakes!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hello,I'm back! Sorry for not updating my loyal minions,err fans!To the story! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

**Chapter 6**

**Blossomfall's POV**

I gasped and tried to run back. Another badger appeared out of the trees and I yowled as loudly as I could. _Great Starclan, what have I gotten myself into?_ I felt myself being lifted into the air as the first badger sunk its teeth in to my leg. It flung me aside and I hit a tree. I saw its beady eyes glaring at me ready to strike again. I lay there wounded and I heard paws thrumming on the leafy forest floor. Dovewing and Ivypool burst out and flung themselves onto the badger's backs. I pulled myself up and flashed out a paw at the nearest badger. Dovewing was clawing madly at it and Ivypool was nipping the other one.

"Blossomfall, go get some help!" Ivypool yowled.

My leg was still bleeding heavily and I felt like I was going to pass out. I started to move quickly through the forest and yowled as loudly as I could because I knew I would never make it back to camp fast enough. I blacked out and the last thing I heard was the sound of voices coming my way.

I felt paws poking my ribs gently. I looked up slowly to see Jayfeather and an anxious Briarlight examining me.

"Blossomfall!" I heard Briarlight's joyous mew. I purred weakly and tried to move. That was when I noticed something was wrong. I couldn't see out of my left eye.

"What's wrong with my eye?" I wailed. Jayfeather let out a sad sigh and sat down.

"This is how the patrol found you, you had lost an eye and your leg was savaged." Jayfeather tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't you remember?" I tried hard to concentrate. I didn't remember anything except hearing voices and when I blacked out. Just then, Millie walked into the medicine den.

" Blossomfall, you're awake!" Millie rushed over to me and covered my ears in licks. She greeted Briarlight with a lick on the cheek as she sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?" Millie bombarded me with questions.

"Do you need anything?"

"Is your nest comfortable?" I groaned, and Briarlight glanced at me sympathetically. I never knew _this_ was how Briarlight was treated.

"Millie, I think you're needed for a hunting patrol, and its getting a bit crowded in here, don't you think?" Jayfeather mewed.

"No, Graystripe covered for me, he'll come and see Blossomfall after." Millie responded. _Can't she take a hint?_

"Millie, its crowded in here I think you should leave, for the sake of both your daughters." Jayfeather repeated more sternly.

"Fine, I'm going back to the Warrior's den!" Millie storms out angrily.

"I really don't want to leave you alone, but Briarlight, Leafpool, and Brightheart have enough experience." Jayfeather meowed to me. To Briarlight he mewed,

"I'm out to collect watermint and tansy, give her one poopy seed at sunhigh" With that he left. I started to ask her questions.

"Did Bumblestripe come to visit me?" I croaked.

"Oh yes, he never left your side, but Millie growled at him every time he set paw in here." I remember how Millie had treated me when I came to visit Briarlight before I was injured. Then I remembered something.

"What about Thornclaw, is he alright, he's not injured right?" I asked anxiously. Briarlight purred with amusement at this.

"Yes, my dear sister, your handsome mate is perfectly fine." I glared up at my sister.

"In fact, he never left your side, but Jayfeather kept tripping over him so he told Thornclaw he couldn't stay here forever."

"He is _not_ my mate!" I snapped at Briarlight.

"Yeah right, everybody only ever talks about you and Thornclaw!" Briarlight teased. I wasn't really mad at Briarlight, I just didn't know if Thornclaw would still want to be my mate after all this. I knew Brightheart's face had been torn apart by dogs and Cloudtail still loved her. I hoped Thornclaw would be as loyal as Cloudtail.

"I need to give you your poppy seed now." Briarlight dragged herself to the back of the den and took out a poppy seed.

"Here, eat it, it'll make you sleep better." I noticed that I was tired and quickly lapped up the seed. I closed the one eye I had left and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Yay! Millie finally cares about Blossomfall! Poor Blossomfall though, she had to lose an eye and be in a lot of pain for Millie to care about her...But why does Millie not want Bumblestripe to see Blossomfall? Find out in the next chapter my minions, um fans! Review! You people never listen to me do you?... If you are going to criticize me, be nice like Fire in Willows! Jayfeather will eat you if you don't review! Btw did you notice how Millie is obsessed with the Warrior's den?**


	6. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! I will try to update every day but so far that's not really working... Its not my fault I'm busy! Also a shout out to TheMoonstar9 for motivating me! Its you who has kept me going for so long! Thank you!**

**_Bumblestripe's POV_**

I blinked open my eyes. It had been two sunrises since Blossomfall had been injured. No cat knew why she had been out so late at night, and why there had been a badger so close to camp. Leafpool had said that if Blossomfall hadn't been there, the badgers would be in camp and could have killed cats. I don't see how Leafpool could say that! Its not like Blossomfall had been doing anything wrong! Millie had been excused from warrior duties when Blossomfall was first injured and I had also asked, and Firestar said that we could only be excused for one day. Today, I could spend the whole day with Blossomfall and Millie wouldn't say a thing. I stretched and started to groom my pelt. Cats were beginning to stir as I left the den. The dawn patrol was entering camp as more cats followed me out of the den. Graystripe, Icecloud, and Dustpelt reported to Brambleclaw and Cherrypaw went to wake Molepaw. I started to head to the Medicine den when I heard a cat meow my name.

"Bumblestripe!" Millie meowed. This was the first time she had talked to me calmly without any insults.

"Meet me tonight in the forest." I just stared at her. I could tell that she was angry because of her smoldering eyes. She walked away without another word. I headed toward the medicine den again. I greeted Briarlight with a mew and sat down next to Blossomfall. She was sleeping still. Briarlight dragged herself over to me and mewed,

"Thornclaw came to visit her last night, he helped her outside and they were there most of the night." Briarlight looked happy.

"Will she be alright? Does Jayfeather know what's wrong with her? Can she become a warrior?" Bumblestripe asked her all in one breath. Briarlight purred.

"Yes she'll be alright. Jayfeather said her ribs are broken, and that will take time to heal, so he doesn't know when she can become a warrior again."

"Oh and Brightheart and Cloudtail will help her train." Briarlight added. I narrowed my eyes mischievously.

"What were Thornclaw and Blossomfall doing?"

"How would I know, I wasn't there spying on my sister!" Briarlight mewed innocently. I instantly knew she was lying.

"Yeah right! It must have been really bad if you won't tell me! I'll claw his ears off if he hurt my sister!" I meowed in mock anger.

"Shush you'll wake her up!" Briarlight warned. Just then, Jayfeather padded into the den.

"I thought you would be in here today." Jayfeather meowed, his blind eyes looking at me. It sent shivers down my spine even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Briarlight, I'm going to collect some juniper berries and Marigold, you don't have to give Blossomfall anything today." Jayfeather mewed to her right before he left.

"Now where were we?" I asked her. She nudged me playfully.

"Like I said I have no idea what they were doing." Briarlight flicked her tail on my ear.

"You have to help me get those two together first if you want me to tell you." Briarlight meowed.

"Fine I'll help you!" I actually thought Blossomfall was good for Thornclaw. He would be a lot less grumpier.

"Alright, they talked about kits and the _other_ thing." She emphasized the _other._ I knew what she was talking about. I was in love with Dovewing but we weren't talking about that yet!

"Why are you talking so loud Briarlight?" Blossomfall lifted her head from her nest.

" Hi Blossomfall!" We both mewed quickly. I hope she hadn't heard what we were talking about.

"Hi Bumblestripe, Briarlight." She mewed. I knew we were going to have lots of fun today.

The rest of the day quickly went by. Briarlight and I had severely made fun of Blossomfall and Thornclaw. Blossomfall had got me back by getting Dovewing to come to the medicine den. Even Briarlight had joined in with her! Then I suddenly remembered, I had to see Mille today! The sun was close to setting so I headed into the forest. It was dark when I got there. Millie stepped out of the trees.

"I see you came." Millie mewed. I suspiciously looked at her.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"You know what I want! Its all your fault my daughters are crippled!" Millie accused.

"What? How?!" I stared at her in disbelief.

"Dovewing!" Millie mewed her eyes wild.

"She's the reason my daughters are crippled and I will kill both of you!" Millie jumped at me. I dodged just barely.

"What are you doing?!" I screech.

"Well, what does it look like my dear Bumblestripe?" Millie sneered.

"I will kill you and make it look like Dovewing killed you, because you had chosen another she-cat over her! Then Dovewing will be exiled and you two can never hurt my daughters again!" Millie yowled at the top of her lungs. I couldn't believe that no cat could hear us. I quickly thought of a plan. Just keep the crazy she-cat I called my mother, talking.

"I would never choose another cat over Dovewing!" I yelled at her hoping some cat would come already. My plan was failing. Millie jumped at me and I got ready to feel teeth clamp my neck when the weight was lifted off of me.

"Millie, what are you doing?!" I looked up to see Millie confronted by Graystripe.

"He's trying to kill me!" Millie lied. Graystripe wouldn't believe her.

"You were on top of him! You also said you would kill him and Dovewing!" Graystripe snarled.

"How dare you eavesdrop on your on mate and son?" Millie hissed.

"I'm tired of how you treat Blossomfall and Bumblestripe!" Graystripe bared his teeth at her.

"Its not their fault and its not Dovewing's fault!" He hissed.

"Im glad I heard what you said or Bumblestripe would be dead!"

"Don't you dare think that I won't tell Firestar about this, we've been best friends, for StarClan knows how long!" Graystripe glared at Millie.

" I can't believe you would try to kill your own son, and I can't believe that you thought that I didn't notice!"

"From now on, Millie we are no longer mates!"

Graystripe nudged me up and we left a horror struck Millie behind.

**Its not over yet! I still have a few more chapters left. Read and review! Once again, thank you to TheMoonstar9!**


	7. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! I am updating once again for my lack of updates and because I love you people for reviewing! :D!**

**_Blossomfall's POV_**

It was night when I was awoken by Jayfeather. He had just woken up Briarlight and they were looking out of the entrance. Jayfeather came to help me up and I stood beside them at the entrance. Firestar was speaking up on the ledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!" Firestar's voice rang out in the clearing. Cats were beginning to erupt from their dens. Queens huddled by the nursery with their kits, and the warriors came out of their dens too. Millie, Graystripe, and Bumblestripe were in the middle of the clearing.

"There has been an incident in which I shall explain to you now, and a cat must be exiled because of this." Firestar's voice was grave. As Firestar explained to the clan what happened, I felt my neck fur rise in horror. I never knew Millie could stoop so low! How could she try to kill my own brother? It wasn't his fault at all! It wasn't Dovewing's fault either! I hissed angrily. Millie only likes me because I am injured! I remembered when we were apprentices and she loved us equally! Now Millie was just a stupid piece of fox-dung that could go wherever she liked!

"Millie you are no longer part of ThunderClan. You have been exiled and if we see you on our territory, you will be treated as an enemy. You will be escorted out of ThunderClan now." Firestar finished.

"No wait! What about my kits?" Millie wailed.

"Your kits can have their own say, if they don't want to go they won't, if they do they may leave." Firestar mewed.

"Bumblestripe, you wouldn't come if StarClan themselves begged for you to come, would you?" Millie pleaded.

"I wouldn't want to see your face ever again, you stupid piece of fox-dung!" Bumblestripe repeated my insult. I saw Millie walk towards the medicine den.

"Blossomfall don't you want to come?"

"Never in my life, you never loved me!" I spat.

"Briarlight?"

"I hate you Millie! I have siblings but you didn't even care what happened to them!" Briarlight's voice trembled. I knew that she hated Millie with all her heart.

"Millie, your kits have spoken, it is time for you to leave." Firestar spoke sternly.

"I don't need an escort." Millie spoke sadly.

"Very well, we will check that you have left our territory at dawn." Firestar mewed.

"Graystripe, won't you come with me?" Millie pleaded one last time.

"Never! You are no longer my mate! Silverstream will always have my heart!" Graystripe snarled. Millie sniffed and left. Cats parted to let her leave. They watched her in disgust.

"I knew we never should have let a kittypet into our Clan!" Spiderleg yowled.

"Yes, let's just hope we never make the same mistake again!" Dustpelt growled staring at Firestar.

"Don't glare at me Dustpelt, who knows where you would be if a kittypet hadn't become leader!" Firestar mewed menacingly. Millie had left only seconds ago and there were many arguments breaking out.

"QUIET!" Firestar yowled at the top of his lungs.

"No more arguing, every cat back in their dens now!" He hissed as he entered his den again. No cat was left in the clearing except the most handsome one in the clan. Thornclaw. He bounded over to the den and covered me in licks.

"Are you alright?" Thornclaw eyes were worried. I let out a purr.

"As long as you're there for me, I'll always be alright." Jayfeather cleared his throat.

"I think you are getting better Blossomfall and a night in the forest wouldn't do you any harm, as long as you make sure Millie's not there." Jayfeather hinted. I was embarrassed that it was so obvious. I saw Briarlight wink at me out of the corner of my eye. I knew this was going to be the best night ever.

**Finally! Blossomfall and Thornclaw become mates! I might have a chapter or two left before I end the story! Read and review ppl! Tell me what you think I should write about next!**


	8. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR I WOULD BE A VERY HAPPY KITTY. This is the last chapter, though I might make an epilogue. THEMOONSTAR9 IS AWESOME PPL! CHECK OUT HER STORIES!**

**_Blossomfall's POV_**

I lay on the ground with Thornclaw by my side. The sun was rising, and I didn't want the dawn patrol to find us here. Thornclaw was snoring _very_ loudly. Its a wonder he didn't scare all the prey! I purred and poked him in the ribs. His head shot up.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Its time to go, you're going to scare all the prey, and you don't want the dawn patrol to find us here, do you?" I meowed.

"Fine!" He stretched his back while I groomed my pelt. His tail was impatiently twitching back and forth while he waited for me. I gently nipped it. His eyes gleamed playfully.

"I'll get you for that!" He growled. I raced through the trees with him following close behind. I was almost to the camp entrance when I felt teeth grab my tail gently. I stopped and he purred.

"I win!" He yowled. I smacked my tail across his mouth.

"Shush, or we'll never hear the end of it!" I scolded.

"That is correct, and you'll be explaining to Firestar." We both saw the dawn patrol staring at us with annoyed looks on their faces. Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Cloudtail, and Brackenfur weren't going to let us off easily. They were all senior warriors! I groaned. The one who had spoken was Dustpelt.

"Not so quick, Dustpelt!" Sandstorm mewed with a now amused look on her face. Brackenfur and Cloudtail were also grinning.

"You also have a mate don't you? I heard that Jayfeather ordered them out here, so just let it go this time!" Sandstorm mewed. I sighed with relief as they allowed us into camp.

As soon as I entered the medicine den, Briarlight pestered me with questions.

"For StarClan's sake, Briarlight, stop it already!" I sighed.

"You don't see me making fun of you and Toadstep, do you?" The tom had started to take an interest to the disabled she-cat. I instantly thought of something, I would help Briarlight like she had helped me! This also involved Bumblestripe, because he has to help me!

"That's different!" She stammered.

"Different? I don't think so, what I do think is that you need a mate!" Blossomfall teased.

"Toadstep is the perfect one for you!"

"Stop it!"

"This is how I felt, and now you have to feel it too!"

"I'm sorry, I was kidding!" Briarlight pleaded. Then her eyes lit up.

"So what are you going to call your kits?" She mewed.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I shrieked. Jayfeather came out of the store.

"You two! Get out of the den now! Go talk in the clearing!" Jayfeather hissed. We mutinously padded out of the den. Then, our bickering started again. Bumblestripe came over to join us, and the whole day went by like this. I knew that our lives without Millie were going to be way better.

**THE END! I have now decided, since I am done, that I will include an epilogue! -sob sob sob- Why does it have to end?! Reviewwwww! I need 20 reviews or more ppl! Pwetty please! :D THANK YOU TheMoonstar9 FOR MOTIVATING ME, YOU ARE MY ABSOLUTE HERO, I WORSHIP YOU, I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU SAY!**


	9. Epilogue

**-SOB SOB SOB- I HAVE A CONDITION IN WHICH MAKES ME CRY A LOT! Its called I STILL DON'T OWN WARRIORS SO BACK OFF! TheMoonstar9 I will do anything you say you are AWESOME! Yes I am aware that Briarlight probably can't give birth so don't get on my case about it! Shout out to Xoritirox and Mossystar for being my loyal fans! Also everyone else I didn't mention and my reviewers!**

**Epilouge**

Blossomfall was in the nursery, she had just kitted, two toms and a she-kit. Dovewing was there ,sleeping, her belly was swollen with Bumblestripe's kits. They were due in less than a moon. Thornclaw was crouching beside Blossomfall.

"What do you want to call them?" He whispered, careful not to wake Dovewing who had fallen asleep right after Blossomfall was done kitting.

"How about Sunkit for the one with the bright yellow pelt?" She pointed to one of the toms closest to her belly.

"Briarkit for the tabby with light brown stripes?" Thornclaw suggested gently. Blossomfall sighed. Briarlight had died a moon ago giving birth to Toadstep's kits. The four kits had died as well. Blossomfall wouldn't eat or drink for a while until Bumblestripe and Thornclaw helped her. Toadstep was no better. He was still depressed and had been excused from many patrols, but he was needed. The two mates had promised that Toadstep could name a kit from their litter.

"Let Toadstep decide." She meowed. Thornclaw went outside to fetch the tom. His eyes were as dull as the day when Briarlight had died. Blossomfall flinched.

"What do you think we should name this one?" The she-cat mewed pointing at the only she-kit with her tail.

"Briarkit... She looks so much like her." Toadstep whispered.

"Thank you." The mates whispered as Toadstep left. There was only one left, the second tom. He had a tortoiseshell pelt like Blossomfall. Tortoiseshell pelts were rare in toms and considered very lucky.

"Moonkit." They both meowed. **(Gee, you can just guess where I got that from... I was about to name it TheMoonstar9 kit... why are you so complicated Erin Hunters?! -sob sob sob-)**

**_3 Moons later..._**

****Blossomfall was watching her kits playing with Dovewing's younger kits. Dovewing and Bumblestripe had named their two kits Nightkit and Redkit. Briarkit was the complete opposite of Briarlight! Briarkit was an absolute rebel! She was gentle with the younger kits though as they played. Sunkit was a fierce little warrior, already good at fighting! Moonkit was quiet, strong, and had caught the attention of Jayfeather with the knowledge of different things, that not many cats knew about. Jayfeather wasn't considering taking him as an apprentice, because he already had one, Mossyfeather (yes that is you Mossystar!), and because Moonkit wanted to be a warrior.

"Sunkit, stop fighting with your brother!" The two kits were play-fighting roughly in front of Nightkit and Redkit.

"Sorry Blossomfall!" The two chirped. Thornclaw walked in from a hunting patrol and his kits ran up to him and jumped on him. Thornclaw purred and chased them around until they settled down next to Blossomfall. Thornclaw licked his mate's ear and Blossomfall nuzzled him in turn.

"Eww!" All three kits wrinkled their noses in disgust. The two mates let out a mrrow of laughter. All the pain Millie had inflicted was gone.

**I am now officially done with this story! Thank you to all the people I did not give a shout out to and thank you to all my reviewers! Thank you everyone! Especially TheMoonstar9,Xoritirox, and Mossystar!**


End file.
